Nuvema Town
As the game begins, you will be greeted by Professor Juniper. You get to pick out if you are a boy or a girl like all games in the series since Crystal. You can also choose your name (7 letters or under). Since Apparatjik doesn't fit, I had to go with Badger. She will introduce Cheren and Bianca, your homies, then send you off into the Pokemon world. You will appear in your home, where you and Cheren are waiting for Bianca. Bianca arrives, and the two decide to let you open the gift box from Professor Juniper and choose a Pokemon. Inside are three Pokemon: the Grass-type Snivy, the Fire-type Tepig, and the Water-type Oshawott. This will be your first Pokemon, and you won't be able to change your mind, so choose wisely. Whichever you pick, Cheren will have the superior. Bianca will have the inferior. VS. Bianca and Cheren |Pokemon 1 Level = 5}} After you pick your Pokemon, Bianca will suggest you battle right there. Cheren will try to convince her to take the fight outside, but she insists they won't make a mess due to the current lack of power. I think you already have a good idea how this is going to go. You are forced to battle and most likely defeat Bianca. Like previously stated, she will have the inferior. If you picked Tepig, she would have Snivy, for example. Since you just got the Pokemon, you have little control over the fight. Just spam Tackle and you will most likely win. The game will taunt you by giving you just enough experience to not quite level. The room will be in chaos after the battle. Tracks on the walls and ceiling, your WiiMote snapped in half, desks atop tables, cats and dogs living together, oh my! Cheren will scold her, but then heal up both Bianca's Pokemon and your own. Cheren's turn! He will use the superior Pokemon. If you picked out Snivy, he will use Tepig, so to speak. Again, spam Tackle and hope for the best. You will hit Level 6 if you win (though Snivy is fairly weak compared to the other two at this point, so losing is very understandable). The group migrates downstairs to apologize to your mom, but she is very okay with cleaning it and tells you to go to the lab to meet Professor Juniper. Your friends leave, and your mom gives you the Xtransceiver. Go outside and you will see that birds flee at the sight of Bianca. Go to the southwestern house where you will see her father (John Ritter) screaming at her. Follow her to the lab. Professor Juniper will take note of your Pokemon's slight trust of you and invite you to nickname them. I named my Snivy Socks. She will give you a Pokemon-themed iPod Nano, also known as a Pokedex. Outside, your mom gives you a map. Always giving you things, I love this woman! Go to Route 1 where Professor Juniper told you to meet.